A filter element in a fluid filtration system is often designed with specific filtration efficiency requirements. Accordingly, the filter is generally designed to meet such requirements. An incorrect filter often may fit the application, but may not meet the specific filtration efficiency requirements. As a result, the use of an incorrect filter in a fluid filtration system can lead to premature engine failure and, in some instances, increased warranty claims. A no filter no run (NFNR) feature can be included in a filter housing, the feature preventing flow of fluid to an engine or fuel injection system if: (1) no filter is installed, or if (2) an incorrect filter is installed. Accordingly, in a system incorporating an NFNR feature, to provide a sufficient amount of fluid to the engine, the correct filter must be installed.